Etoile Filante
by Shade-Lady
Summary: -Sonic riders : Zero Gravity- Jet pense aux étoiles et Wave pense à Jet. Les souhaits des étoiles filantes s'excauces-t-ils ? Probable... Quand une déclaration est faite sous des milliards de témoins... d'astres célèstes... elle peut aboutir au 7e ciel.


Quoi ? Comment ça, « aucune fic sur Jet et Wave » ? Pire : Aucune fic sur Jet !

Comme je n'ai pas assez de place pour pousser ma gueulante dans le résumé, je le fais ici ! C'est quoi ce, bazar !

Jet est devenu mon petit perso fétiche dans le monde de Sonic et alors que j'ai envie de le voir avec Wave ( ils vont vraiment trop bien ensemble ) je tombe sur une page vide…

Je trouvais ça tellement inadmissible pour mon pauvre petit Jet que j'ai passé la nuit à écrire cette fic pour la poster à… que j'regarde ma pendule… 05:54 !

Ah, et bien au moins je suis fière d'avoir remplis d'une fic ( c'est pas gras, mais c'est mieux que rien ) ce compartiment tristement vide.

Après, le texte est de la qualité ou non, ça, je ne peux en juger seule. Mais voilà, je suis tout de même contente d'écrire la première fanfic sur Jet !…hum…oui, en y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû faire quelque chose d'un peu plus saint pour le premier écrit…

Bah, temps pis.

On ne me changera pas ;)

Enjoy =D

* * *

* **ETOILE FILANTE** *

Le ciel brillait de milliards d'étoiles. Comme la machine volante des Babylones Rogues survolait la couche nuageuse, la nuit leur était alors dévoilée dans toute sa mystérieuse splendeur. Debout dans le noir de la pièce, dos à son bureau, Jet avait la tête levé vers ce spectacle nocturne. La grande baie vitrée qui s'étirait tout le long du mur lui offrait une vue imprenable sur les astres mystiques d'où ses descendants venaient. Il se demandait qu'elle était l'endroit où Babylone Garden fut construit… peut-être que cette forteresse volante existait depuis la nuit des temps. Puis en admirant le ciel, il se dit qu'à l'heure actuelle, s'il n'avait pas vaincu Mobius Strip avec l'aide de son rival, plus personne ne serait là pour lever la tête vers la lune.

Il commençait même à ressentir la fatigue accumulée lors de cette journée. Il fallait dire qu'on n'empêchait pas tous les jours un trou noir d'engloutir la terre, hein !

Il posa une main sur son épaule droite et fit marcher l'articulation qui s'y trouvait avec un moulinet du bras. Il était peut-être le plus rapide, mais pas le plus endurant.

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, permit Jet sans se détourner du ciel étoilé.

Une belle créature mauve fit lentement grincer la porte, hésitant à en passer le seuil.

Elle fut d'abord étonnée de l'obscurité de la salle, cherchant celui qu'elle venait voir en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi faisait-il si noir, ici ? Jet ne dormait tout de même pas dans son fauteuil ? Elle avait les doigts posés sur l'interrupteur quand elle l'aperçu.

Il se détachait de la faible lueur des étoiles derrière la baie vitré, comme une ombre dressée au centre de l'espace. La main de Wave s'éloigna de l'interrupteur. Si la lumière venait gâcher l'ambiance dans laquelle son chef s'était enveloppé, il serait irritable au possible. Elle préférait éviter, car Jet pouvait se montrer vraiment irascible quand il le voulait. Elle restait derrière la porte, à observer son chef, les contours de ses plumes, ses deux mains gantées jointes dans son dos et son allure de meneur qu'elle avait toujours appréciée.

Le chef des Babylones Rogues était toujours d'un naturel pressé et supportait mal les développements, il aimait trancher à l'essentiel sans se poser trop de questions. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, car il débordait d'une énergie qui motivait tout le groupe. Mais… cela n'allait pas l'arranger pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pas du tout.

Jet n'entendant aucun bruit de pas, ne pouvait identifier celui qui s'était invité dans son bureau. La démarche de Storm et celle de Wave étaient totalement opposées, il ne lui aurait donc pas été difficile de savoir lequel des deux était présent à sa porte.

Il se tourna à-demi, ayant un peu de mal à distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une silhouette vu que la seule source de lumière présente dans la pièce venait de la lune. Finalement, ses yeux s'adaptèrent aux ténèbres de son bureau et il put distinguer Wave, immobile sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu as peur du noir ? Lança ironiquement Jet à l'hirondelle qui sursauta.

-Non, répondit-elle platement en plaquant soudain quelque chose sur le derrière de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ou étais-tu passé ? Coupa Wave en fermant la porte derrière elle pour s'avancer vers son patron.

Jet fronça les sourcils en regardant la technicienne se rapprocher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle avait traficotée à sa porte… ça ne présageai rien de bon.

-Je t'ai cherché dans tout le bâtiment en commençant par ici, continua Wave en s'arrêtant devant son chef. Tu étais introuvable.

Jet la regarda croiser les bras, en attente d'une réponse.

-J'étais en ville, avoua-t-il. J'ai pu rattraper Sonic dans les tuyaux urbains et l'on s'est affrontés pour déterminer clairement lequel d'entre nous était le plus rapide. Je croyais vous avoir prévenu, non ?

-On ne croyait pas que tu serais aussi long, se fâcha Wave. Storm à faillit partir te chercher sur place, heureusement que j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que tu étais remonté à bord du vaisseau, sinon il serait toujours en train de te chercher.

Jet haussa un sourcil.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, maintenant ?

Wave eu un petit sourire goguenard.

-Il te cherche. Mais sur le vaisseau.

Le perroquet lui rendit son sourire, complice de l'amusante crédulité de Storm.

-Au fait, reprit la technicienne qui semblait gênée par l'action de son chef, lequel d'entre vous deux à gagné ? Toi ou Sonic ?

Jet fixa Wave un long moment sans avoir l'air de vouloir répondre à sa question, puis il se tourna de nouveaux face à sa baie vitrée.

Persécutée par l'oppression de ce manque de conversation, Wave préférait changer de sujet plutôt que de rester là avec son chef, muet, qui regardait la lune sans manifester le moindre signe d'une perturbation.

-Nous avons sauvé le monde, aujourd'hui, déclara la belle hirondelle en se plaçant au même niveau que Jet. Je crois que cette course aurait pu attendre, non ?

Elle espérait que cette fois, son chef lui répondrait quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes, il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Une victoire contre cet hérisson aurait justement rendu cette journée parfaite en tous points.

- « aurait » ? Nota Wave en plissant ses sourcils d'inquiétude.

-Ne crois pas que j'ai perdu contre lui, trancha dédaigneusement Jet.

-Tu as donc remporté la course !

Une courte pause, le temps pour le perroquet de compter une dizaine d'étoiles.

-Qui sais…, éluda-t-il comme plongée dans ses pensées.

Il parut soudain revenir dans le monde réel et regarda l'hirondelle qui se trouvait à cinquante centimètres de lui.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Non. Enfin, je ne sais plus, répondit précipitamment Wave.

Jet haussa les sourcils.

-Que Storm me cherche, ça, je peux comprendre. Il aurait même besoin d'un peu plus d'autonomie, parfois. Mais que toi tu me cherche…

La jeune hirondelle semblait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait pensée que son chef se montrerait un peu moins perspicace, comme à son habitude.

Agir sans trop réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas de chance, il avait fallut que son heure de lucidité se pointe à ce moment là. Sentant la gêne venir pigmenter ses joues, elle détourna immédiatement la tête pour ne pas laisser au perroquet le temps de voir son trouble.

Si elle laissait paraitre un seul mouvement de faiblesse, s'en était finit d'elle.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi aussi, se justifia tant bien que mal Wave. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en faire alors que tu disparais pendant trois heures ? C'est réservé à Storm ?

Jet parut surpris de l'excuse de sa technicienne. Elle était sur la défensive… mais pourquoi ?

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? S'étonna le pro de la vitesse.

-Q-quoi ? C'est interdit ? Balbutia Wave, la tête toujours tournée, sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulut plus ferme.

-Non. Enfin, pas que je sache, répondit négligemment Jet. C'est rare que tu te soucis de moi, voilà tout.

Wave ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle lui devait des explications… Mais ces explications étaient trop dures et compliqué à formuler. Pour elle comme pour Jet. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle lui avoue… elle était venue là pour ça. Rassemblant son courage et formulant dans sa tête les mots qu'elle devrait prononcer, Jet fut le plus rapide.

-Je vais y aller, bailla-t-il. Cette journée m'a épuisée.

Ce détournant de la baie vitrée et laissant une Wave complètement déboussolée, Jet traversa la pièce sombre sans un mot.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le retenir, n'importe quoi ! Il ne devait pas passer la porte !

Un trait de lumière blanche vient lui porter secours en barrant le ciel. Cela n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Wave l'avait vu.

-Jet ! Jet ! Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant les étoiles du doigt. Une comète !

L'interpellé fit demi-tour en fixant sa baie vitrée.

-Où ça ?

-Là ! Elle vient juste de passer !

Le perroquet rebroussa chemin en pénétrant de nouveaux dans la lueur blanche de la lune. Le bec levé vers les astres, à la recherche d'une nouvelle pierre qui s'égarerait dans l'atmosphère.

N'en voyant aucune autre passer, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

Il faisait un vœu, comme à chaque passage d'une étoile filante. Il souhaitait profondément qu'aucune autre catastrophe ne menace jamais plus ses amis. Car même s'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, il avait eu peur pour eux lorsque tout le monde s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la destruction du moteur central de Babylon Garden. Que Wave est avouée s'inquiéter de son absence lui avait fait plaisir.

Cela voulait dire en quelque sorte qu'elle tenait à lui… Tant mieux, car lui aussi tenait à elle.

Ouvrant les paupières, Jet glissa un regard à l'hirondelle.

Celle-ci avait également les yeux fermés, les deux mains jointes à la hauteur de son cœur.

Que pouvait-elle donc bien souhaiter ? Une nouvelle garde-robe ? Bah… de toute façon, les filles étaient bien trop compliquées pour qu'il puisse deviner leurs pensées.

Wave ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle sentait le regard de Jet posé sur son visage, et profitait de cette agréable sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'être au centre de l'attention de son chef. Pour ne pas briser ce lien, elle regarda à son tour la lune et les étoiles. Admirant le palmarès de tous les petits soleils qui piquetaient la nuit.

La chaleur dont l'enveloppait le regard de Jet disparu soudain. Celui-ci s'était détourné d'elle et reprenait le chemin de la sortie.

-Bonne nuit. Ne touche à rien et referme derrière-toi, lui indiqua Jet en s'enfonçant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui refaire le coup ! Bon, cette fois elle allait devoir sortir le grand jeu !

-Attends, Jet !

Celui-ci s'immobilisa à coté de son bureau.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Wave.

Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Se tortillant en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, elle balbutia :

-Heu…tu sais, depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas.

Le perroquet fronça ses sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Le ton sévère de Jet fit tout de suite relevé la tête de la technicienne.

-Mais rien ! Je n'ai pas fais de bêtises !

-Alors soit claire !

Elle s'y attendait. Il allait falloir faire du concis et ne pas trop longtemps zigzaguer autour des deux mots final qui seront le plus difficile à dire. Serrant les poings, son cerveau fort bien monté essayait de trouvé un stratagème pour répondre à tous ces critères.

-Ce que je veux te dire, c'est difficile, pour moi, tu comprends ? Depuis quelques jours, tous ce bousculent dans ma tête. Je n'ai plus les idées totalement claires et je me pose sans cesse des questions.

-Voyez-vous ça, railla Jet. L'intellect à le cerveau qui part en vrille, c'est une première.

Wave tapa rageusement du pied.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est très sérieux !

-Oui, oui, je t'écoute, dit Jet d'un air las.

Wave foudroya des yeux son chef. Déjà que parler n'était pas facile, si en plus elle devait affronter du sarcasme, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle soudainement en marchant à son tour vers la sortie. Puisque c'est comme ça, bonne nuit.

Jet suivait d'un regard étonné l'hirondelle mauve qui le dépassa. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? D'habitude, Wave ne se vexait pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Ne voulant pas quitter sa coéquipière sur une fâcherie, le perroquet vert eu tout juste le temps de la retenir par la main.

-Hé, attends. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Si elle n'adorait pas le contact de sa main avec celle de Jet, elle l'aurait retirée et se serait enfuit. Car le ton doux qu'avait soudain pris le perroquet dingue de vitesse lui avait déclenché un léger frisson.

-Rien. Laisse-moi.

Il n'y avait là que des mots, car elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. Jet la lâcha néanmoins, ce qui la mit dans une position délicate vus qu'à présent elle ne disposait plus d'aucune excuse pour ne pas s'en aller. Mais, elle voulait rester. Être en sa compagnie. Si seulement il aurait pu comprendre par lui-même.

-Allez, dit moi ton problème, l'encouragea Jet. Tu seras débarrassée d'un poids, après.

Wave sentais qu'il voulait y mettre de la bonne volonté, mais quelques intonations de voix subtiles lui indiquait que cela ne l'enchantait pas de devoir l'écouter. Tss, les mecs, tous les mêmes. Incapable de comprendre la moindre chose, même la plus simple.

-Le problème, c'est toi, répondis Wave le dos tourné à Jet. Je ne pense qu'à toi, je rêve souvent de toi, je ne vois plus que toi…

Le perroquet ouvrit de grands yeux et recula de quelques pas, incertain.

-Tu…tu veux dire que…, balbutia-t-il.

Wave serra les poings. Allé ! Cette fois il fallait le dire, courage !

-Je veux dire que… je… je t'aime, Jet.

Ne voulant pas affronter une réaction farfelue du perroquet, Wave s'enfuit.

-Attends ! La retiens Jet en ce lançant à sa poursuite.

Mais le fou de vitesse courut à peine quelques mètres qu'un douloureux pincement lui déchira l'épaule. Il tomba à genoux, la main sur ses tendons fatigués.

Wave avait la main sur la poignée de porte quand elle entendit Jet poussé un bref cri de souffrance. Se retournant vivement, elle en oublia même les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés aux coins de ses yeux. Elle s'était juré de ne surtout pas lui montrer, mais la lune les fit briller et Jet les remarqua sans peine. Retournant auprès du perroquet à terre, oubliant sa déclaration, Wave s'agenouilla près de son être cher.

-Laisse-moi voire, dit-elle en soulevant doucement la main du perroquet de sa blessure.

Jet avait mal, il sentait tout ses muscles se contracter au niveau du cou jusqu'à l'épaule. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder celle qui l'aimait en train d'examiner son épaule.

Jamais il n'aurait crut cela possible. Wave, amoureuse de lui ? C'était presque cocasse. Non, en fait, c'était cocasse. Mais tellement dérangeant. Surtout parce que Jet ne trouvait pas moche l'hirondelle aux savoir-faire en gear. Il la connaissait depuis un bout de temps et avait pu surprendre beaucoup de qualité parmi ses gros défauts.

-Rien de bien grave à première vue, diagnostiqua Wave. Une crampe, trop d'effort en une journée… Est-ce que tu as mal si j'appuie là ?

Jet serra les dents quand sa technicienne appuya sur une zone crispé par l'usure.

-Je voie, déclara-t-elle. Bon, je vais t'aider à rejoindre ton lit. Evite les mouvements inutiles.

-Non, réagis Jet quand Wave voulut l'aider à se relever.

Celle-ci croyant que se rejet était suite à sa déclaration, reçu ce mot comme une lame en plein cœur. Captant les yeux emplis d'une douleur bien différente à la sienne, le perroquet se dépêcha de justifier son acte.

-Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une mauviette, mais… ça fait vachement mal. Je ne me vois pas me trainer jusque dans ma chambre. Tu pourrais…heu… m'aider à aller jusque dans mon fauteuil.

Jet semblait gêné de se montrer en un tel moment de faiblesse. Wave le compara à elle, qui s'était dévoiler à lui en baissant bouclier et armures. Ils étaient tous les deux au même point, autant s'entre-aider.

Se baissant pour maintenir droit le bras du perroquet vert pendant que celui-ci se relevait, Jet se retenu de grimacer de douleur durant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du bureau. Une fois calé correctement dans son fauteuil de cuire noir, Wave s'empressa de tourner les talons.

-Wave, attends !

Celle-ci s'immobilisa, dans le noir de la pièce.

-Vient. Il faut qu'on parle.

Jet eu droit à un suspens de quelques secondes, puis finalement, l'hirondelle accepta de retourner auprès du bureau. S'asseyant sur le meuble, juste en face de son chef, elle le regardait affalé dans son siège. Celui-ci la regardait tout pareil… il n'aimait pas la hauteur qui les séparaient. Après un soupir résigné, il retient sa respiration, déplaça son bras handicapé pour le poser sur son genou et fixa Wave.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi, commença-t-il, et je ne veux pas être une source de souffrance. S'il y a un moyen, pour t'aider…

Wave le regardait toujours, indifférente. Comme si les mots étaient partis, en délivrant toute la gêne avec.

-Une question simple pourrait régler beaucoup de chose, avoua-t-elle. M'aimes-tu ?

Jet baissa la tête. Il ne savait quoi dire, un oui comme un non pouvait se révéler catastrophique. Il ne savait pas, voilà pourquoi tout lui paressait si difficile. Il fallait qu'il sache, tout simplement.

-Wave, embrasse-moi.

Celle-ci se figea, ses deux yeux exorbités fixés Jet comme s'il était devenu fou.

Le perroquet au teint vert faisait tout son possible pour ne faire transparaitre aucune émotions. Ce n'était qu'un test, pour lui-même. Pour tester ses sentiments.

-Alors… tu m'aimes ? Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Encore une fois, il ne pu répondre ni par oui, ni par non.

-Je veux être sûr de mes sentiments. Bon ou mauvais, envers toi. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'est de les mettre en action.

Wave descendit lentement du bureau et vient se placer devant Jet. Elle monta un genou sur son fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Jet, elle sentait son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Le calme était si présent que le perroquet entendait la respiration de sa technicienne s'accélérer. Il sourit.

-Tu ne m'a pas encore embrassé que ton cœur a déjà du mal à suivre, se moqua Jet.

Wave fit la moue, puis sans prévenir, passa la main dans le plumage blanc du torse de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci sursauta puis grimaça en sentant la douleur de son épaule le lancer. Ce fut au tour de Wave de sourire.

-Le tiens n'est pas non plus à la bourre, lui fit remarquer triomphalement l'hirondelle.

Jet la foudroya du regard, mais ne pu maintenir ses yeux noirs plus de deux seconde face au sourire radieux qui se tenait à cinq centimètres de lui.

-Tu es sûr que…, hésita Wave en frôlant son bec.

-Oui. Mais dépêche-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis, grommela le perroquet.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa son amoureux avec tendresse. Jet ferma les yeux tandis que Wave menait la danse. Obligeant petite à petit le perroquet à entrouvrir la bouche, elle y fit passer sa langue dans un gémissement appréciatif du pro de l'air gear.

Une fois passé à l'intérieur, l'hirondelle s'en donna à cœur joie pour jouer avec son vis-à-vis qui commençait à participer au tango endiablé que dansaient leurs deux langues.

Jet n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais pensé ce faire allumer si vite par cette petite hirondelle. A tel point que sa virilité mal se réveille. Ce n'était peut-être pas le sentiment que décrivais Wave, ni celui qu'elle attendait… mais en tous les cas, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Finalement, ce fut même la jeune technicienne qui poussa quelques gémissements quand Jet passa sa main sous la nuque de sa partenaire pour approfondir leur baiser.

-Aah…Jet…tu…tu ressens, non ? Ce sentiment… qui te fais chavirer… le cœur…

Bien que lui aussi manque d'air, il déclara à Wave d'un air de défis :

-Je ne sais pas… pas encore… il m'en faut plus… pour mieux…me rendre compte…

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau quand un doigt posé sur son bec l'arrêta.

-Non…plus…, sourit Jet.

Quand Wave compris où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir, elle prit une jolie teinte tomate et se redressa. Jet se leva de son siège. La crampe était presque envolée, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il force trop. Collant Wave contre le bureau, il allait pouvoir tester ce qu'elle valait dans de véritables conditions. L'hirondelle était déjà penchée sur le meuble, une main calée dessus pour ne pas chuter et l'autre posé sur le torse de Jet.

-Attends…Jet…tous ça va…peut-être trop vite…

Le perroquet sourit.

-Depuis quand… as-tu peur… de la vitesse, Wave ?

Embrassant la technicienne à pleine bouche, il la fit se coucher sur le bureau.

Le bras douloureux de Jet lui servit pour défaire le haut de la jeune hirondelle alors que l'autre lui faisait office d'appui pour ne pas tomber sur sa partenaire.

Lorsqu'il effleura la poitrine de Wave, celle-ci se cabra en agrippant la main coupable de cet acte.

-J-Aah…Jet…c'est trop…d'un coup… m-mais…

-Oui…mais ?

-C'est…hnn… si bon…

Guidant la main du perroquet vert sur sa poitrine, puis sur ses côtes et enfin sur son ventre, Jet eu un sourire vicieux quand elle l'encouragea à passer les frontière de son intimité.

-Oh…alors…c'est comme ça… mademoiselle Wave…veux jouir…

L'hirondelle ne prit pas la mouche, car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Ça te dirait…un jeu ?

Bien sûr, Jet aimait toujours les défis, quels qu'ils soient.

-Dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-il en faisant voguer sa main à la lisière du pantalon de l'hirondelle.

-Si tu arrive… as me faire jouir… une fois… je te ferais jouir… deux fois… si tu… y arrive… deux fois… je te le ferais…trois fois…, haleta-t-elle les joues rouges de plaisir.

-C'est tout toi, déclara Jet avec un sourire attendrie. Même dans des…instants pareils… tu arrive à trouver… des trucs aussi farfelus… C'est d'accord…

S'aidant de son bras valide, Jet se hissa sur le bureau en installant Wave sur toute la longueur de ce dernier. Puis sans crier gare, il faufila sa main dans le pantalon de l'hirondelle pour effleurer son intimité. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise. Quand Jet lui imposa un doigt, ce fut son premier gémissement de jouissance. Suivit d'une longue série…

Storm ouvrit une nouvelle pièce en manquant d'arracher la porte au passage.

-Boss ? Vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse. L'albatros claqua la porte pour passer à la suivante. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il arpentait les couloirs du vaisseau pour dénicher Jet. Wave lui avait pourtant certifiée qu'il était à bord… mais où ?

Ayant soudain une illumination, Storm ce dit qu'il avait peut-être rejoint son bureau depuis le temps. Courant dans les escaliers, il se trouva bientôt devant la porte du bureau de son chef. Quelque chose était placarder dessus, ça n'y était pas, avant, ce papier blanc avec d'écrit en lettre rouge majuscule : « OCCUPE »…

Il n'eu pas le temps de se demander ce que ce papier faisait là qu'un cri se fit entendre derrière la porte. C'était Jet, à n'en pas douter ! Storm reconnaissait sa voix ! Mais… ce cri n'était ni de douleur, ni de rage, ni de joie ou de colère… c'était un long cri qui sortait des poumons… comme s'il était en train d'agoniser…

Puis soudain, la voix de Wave se fit entendre :

-Aah…aah…plus que six fois.

-Aah… pour les dernière fois…je…aah… je me montrerais… inflexible, raisonna la voix de Jet.

-On verra…on verra…

Mais qu'est-ce que cette imbécile d'hirondelle traficotait avec le boss ?

Trop impatient de le savoir et pas logique pour un sous, Storm débarqua comme à son accoutumer dans la pièce dans un grand fracas. Tiens ? Il faisait noir ? L'albatros alluma la lumière et regretta aussitôt son geste.

La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux le traumatisa à vie.

Sur le bureau de la salle, Storm pouvait voir les deux amants de profils dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à leur activité.

Jet était allongé sur le meuble, les jambes écartées, les deux coudes posé sur le bois du bureau pour élevé sa bouche qui venait embrasser celle de Wave. Celle-ci avait une main lui servant d'appuie et une autre dans un endroit stratégique de la personne de Jet, son dos était courbé dans un creux qui faisait ressortir son fessier et l'un de ses genoux venait en renfort avec sa main, placé au milieu des jambes du perroquet.

Leurs joues étaient rouges et leurs corps brillaient de sueur. Les paupières lourdent des deux amants peinaient à rester ouverte, le torse de Jet s'élevant en cadence avec la poitrine de Wave. Quelques liquides blanchâtres trainaient sur le bureau ainsi que sur les entre-jambes de chacun des deux partenaires, preuves des cris entendu plus tôt.

Deux regards lents convergèrent sur la porte où Storm y était statufié. Ce fut quand les deux cerveaux ralenties eurent analysés la situation que les paupières s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Gyaaaaah ! Storm ! J'avais pourtant mis un panneau « OCCUPE » sur la porte, tu ne sais pas lire ? Hurla Wave en se cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Dégage de là, crétin ! Tonna Jet, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

Comme l'albatros de réagissais toujours pas, le perroquet attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main et la balança à la figure de Storm en criant :

-TOUT DE SUITE !

Celui-ci se reçu la botte rouge aux motifs noirs de son patron en pleine figure, ce qui parut le réveiller. Il disparu derrière la porte en bafouillant des « désolé ! »

Jet et Wave restèrent un moment à regarder la porte fermé, cet idiot avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière.

Jet émit soudain une bref plainte étouffé dans sa gorge. Wave le vit poser la main sur l'épaule du bras qui venait de lancer la chaussure.

-Tu as encore mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en approchant la main.

Le perroquet vert la repoussa gentiment.

-Ça va… j'ai juste oublié ma crampe. La douleur va s'estomper. Mais, dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de panneau ?

Wave tourna la tête vers la porte.

-Et bien… je ne savais pas jusqu'où ça irait. Honnêtement, j'avais déjà trouvé un peu osé d'avoir pensé t'embrasser.

Jet souffla un bref coup par le nez, ponctuant la naïveté des attentes de la technicienne.

-Mais, au cas où, j'avais mis cette pancarte sur la porte avant d'entrer, termina-t-elle.

C'était donc ça, ce que son hirondelle avait fait à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Rallongeant son dos contre le bureau, Jet croisa les bras sous sa tête, ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Il a fallut que l'on soit dérangé…

Wave se pencha sur lui, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

-Alors, tu as aimé ?

Jet rouvrit les paupières en affichant son sourire goguenard.

-Je peux dire que si tout le monde faisait comme nous pour savoir s'il est bon de sortir ou pas avec quelqu'un, il n'y aurait plus de rupture.

L'hirondelle eu un petite rire.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Wave sourit à son amant, puis profita du fait que ses mains soit sous sa tête pour parcourir son torse de ses doigts. Jet eu un frisson.

-Aaah… Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on a ce genre de sensations qui nous font trembler tout entier, non ?

Wave acquiesça en continuant ses caresses au sein du plumage blanc tout duveteux de son amant.

-Alors…je dois-être amoureux.

-Les souhaits des étoiles filantes se réalise vraiment, déclara Wave en jouant avec une petite plume.

-Ah bon, tu avais souhaité que je tombe amoureux de toi ? S'étonna Jet relevant la tête pour la regarder.

-Oui…mon souhait c'est réalisé si je comprend bien, non ?

Le perroquet vert reposa sa nuque sur ses bras.

-Ça ne compte pas quand le souhait est déjà réaliser à l'avance, déclara-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu étais amoureux de moi avant ce soir, si ?

-Intérieurement, je crois que je l'étais. Ce soir, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je t'aimais peut-être même avant que tu ne m'aimes…

-Ça veut dire que l'on recommencera ? Demanda la technicienne, pleine d'espoir.

Jet lui lança un sourire en coin.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois encore m'arracher six cris de jouissances. Ça ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Wave se prit au jeu et se baissa pour murmurer à l'oreille du perroquet :

-Dans ce cas, je recommencerais. Encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te faire craquer. J'ai pu explorer ton corps, je connais quelques un de tes points faibles, maintenant. Ne crois pas pouvoir retenir ton plaisir éternellement.

-On verra cela, répondit Jet sur le même ton. Paye d'abord tes dettes, et ensuite on pourra reparler de celui qui obtient la meilleure résistance.

Wave se redressa.

-C'est toi, assurément. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à te surprendre, c'est rageant, avoua-t-elle.

-En parlant de chose rageante, j'ai peut-être une idée pour Storm…

-Tu veux l'envoyer dans l'espace avec un coup de pied au cul ? Tenta Wave.

-Pire, dit vicieusement Jet. Je vais l'obliger à laver mon bureau…à chaque fois que l'on fera l'amour ici.

Wave pouffa en pensant au pauvre Storm qui n'avait tout de même rien fait pour mériter pareil châtiment.

Jet le savait à présent.

Cette journée était la meilleure que lui est offerte les étoiles.


End file.
